Waiting for Santa
1990 (1990 Version) Part 1 to 15 Coming Soon on YouTube (1991 Version) Part 1 to 15 Coming Soon on YouTube (1992 Version) Part 1 to 20 Finally on Fall 2017 (1993 Version) Part 1 to 20 Finally on Fall 2017 (1994 Version) Part 1 to 30 (Rare) Coming Soon for Missing Parts (1995 Version) Part 1 to 20 Finally on Fall 2017 (1996 Version) Part 1 to 20 Finally on Fall 2017 (1997 Version) Part 1 to 20 Finally on Fall 2017 (1998 Version) Part 1 to 20 Finally on Fall 2017 (1999 Version) Part 1 to 26 Coming Soon on YouTube!! 1999 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: Hot Potato Music Video from Yummy Yummy Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Let's Play School Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) # Waiting for Santa Title Card Closing # End Credits # Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer # Barney Songs Trailer # What a World We Share Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (2002 Version) Part 1 to 25 Coming Soon on YouTube (2006 Version) Part 1 to 40 Coming Soon on YouTube (Australia Version) Part 1 to 17 for Barney's Happy Christmas Coming Soon on YouTube (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 25 Coming Soon on YouTube (Canada Version) Part 1 to 27 Coming Be Still Later Clip from Waiting for Santa # Barney & the Backyard Gang Theme Song (Rock with Barney's version) (Clip from Waiting for Santa and Audio from Rock with Barney) # Michael and Amy is saying SHHH! (Clip and audio from Waiting for Santa and Audio from Room for Everyone!) # Dog is sleeping! (Clip from Waiting for Santa and Audio from Room for Everyone!) # When Santa Comes to our House (Clip and audio from Waiting for Santa) # Let's go back to upstairs and get to sleep! (Clip and audio from Waiting for Santa and Audio from The Backyard Show!) # Barney Waiting for Santa (song) (Clip and audio from Waiting for Santa) # Barney polls off the Santa and that's better! (Twice Is Nice!'s version) (Clip from Waiting for Santa and Audio from Twice Is Nice!) # Barney comes to life (Red, Yellow and Blue!) (Clip from Waiting for Santa and Audio from Red, Yellow and Blue!) # Barney I love you (The Backyard Show!'s version) (Clip from Waiting for Santa and Audio from The Backyard Show!) # Barney PIANO (2003 version) (Clip from Waiting for Santa and Audio from Play Piano with Me!) # # # # # # # # # # Audio from Waiting for Santa # Barney & the Backyard Gang Theme Song (Waiting for Santa's version) (Clip from Barney in Concert and Audio from Waiting for Santa) # In the library saying SHHHH! (Clip and audio from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Waiting for Santa) # Babies to sleep! (Clip from Room for Everyone! and Audio from Waiting for Santa) # Dad is coming! (Clip and audio from The Backyard Show! and Audio from Waiting for Santa) # When Santa Comes to our House (Clip and audio from Waiting for Santa) # Barney Waiting for Santa (song) (Clip and audio from Waiting for Santa) # IT'S STUCK THE PUMPKIN IS ALL STUCK! (Clip from Barney's Halloween Party! and Audio from Waiting for Santa) # Barney comes to life (Waiting for Santa) (Clip from Birthday Ole! and Audio from Waiting for Santa) # Barney I love you (1990 version) (Clip from Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys and Audio from Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, Rock with Barney!, Barney in Concert, A New Friend, Puppy Love!, May I Help You? (lights off) and My Friend the Post Man) # Barney SANTA (1990 version) (Clip from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from Waiting for Santa) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang